Stolen
by StrawberryMalice
Summary: In a past life in Egypt she was a cunning theif. What happens when she tries to steal an artifact and gets into a situation she can't get out of? Kid Flash and Jinx AU!
1. Stolen

This is an AU

I own nothing :(

* * *

As night settled in ancient Egypt not a soul was moving except for a lithe figure. The moon shone and illuminated all. The figures cat-like eyes darted across the noble place and when the coast was clear she moved. She moved like a flowing river, making no sound, dancing across the hallways.

She reached a large door that had markings and the seal of the pharaoh on it. The treasure room. She knew that it was filled with many, luxurious jewels but those were not were not her mindset. In the middle setting upon a lavish pedestal was the most precious of all. She reached for it with grayish hands and held it up to the moonlight. Her eyes shone, a bit overwhelmed. "Well the Jewel of the Nile is more beautiful than it thought it would be." , said the pink haired girl as a famous grin crept on her face.

While she stood in admiration the door burst open and revealed a batch of guards obviously furious that they were woken up at such an hour. "Stop you wench." a large ugly man said callously. "How dare a common thief like you touch the great amulet!"

"And how dare you speak to a lady with such an ugly tone!", The girl spat back as she put the precious treasure in her bag.

"You should be on your knees begging me to spare your worthless life. Guards show no mercy!" With a growl the leader rushed toward her with the others close behind.

She looked at them and seemed unfazed by them. She smiled mischievously and pink light started to radiate on her fingers. Upon seeing this they stopped and stared in fear. They had never seen this before. _No regular person could do this! She must be a demon! _The guards thought. "You little arrogant guards let me show you what real power is." She stepped closer to them as the light revealed her face.

" I know you!" said the same guard that mocked her before. " You- you are-!" his voice quivered he knew he would die before her. "Jinx." she said.

* * *

Their screams from the noble place faded to silence. She reached the exit and emerged with a grin. "Well that was fun. I got to beat up some guards and I got my amulet." She looked down at the village below and noticed no soul was awake.

"Now all I need is to get home." After a few hours of sleepily trekking the sands she reached her small clay house on the outskirts of the village. She lived in the small hut with a few street rats she had learned to love like family. The boys were in the situation as her, stealing to get their next meal to survive. " But I'm usually the one doing all the work. I swear I'm the only one that's ever serious around here. " she said annoyed.

"Oh well, at least I got you." Jinx said as the pulled out the amulet. "You are going to make me rich." She sat down on the dirt floor and stared at the amulets beauty. It drew her in and she couldn't pull away.

Suddenly a light radiated from the amulet.

She tossed it across the room as shielded her eyes. The light faded away and she looked in awe at the beautiful woman before her. Her arms were outstretched like wings. She was wearing white and had beautiful flowing raven hair.  
Jinx felt like she had met her before and she had a motherly presence about her.

"Do not worry " her voice was a soft as silk but was stern. "Who are you?" Jinx finally said. "I am Isis, and I believe you have stolen something very precious to the throne of Egypt."

* * *

And don't worry Kid Flash will show up soon and please review and tell me if you guys have an idea I would love to see it! :3


	2. Dreams

Disclaimer: I still own nothing :(

* * *

Jinx gaped at this woman who had called herself _Isis, the Goddess of motherhood, magic,and fertility._

'A Goddess? I will believe it when I see proof.' Who ever she is she really needs to leave. Now.' She thought annoyed.

Jinx built up the courage to speak to her and defend herself. "Of course it's important! When I sell this I will be able to make so much money that I can live free and easy the rest of my life!"

"Jinx you know you shouldn't have stolen that for a reason so petty." she smiled at Jinx.

Jinx glared at Isis as her hands started to glow pink. "Who do you think you are?! How do you know my name. You don't know me."

"Of course I do. I keep up with all the gifted children like you." She smiled.

"There are others like me?" Jinx blurted dumbfounded.

Isis sighed lightly and said "I shall show you." She simply waved her arm and the walls of her hut became brick like the ancient tombs that Jinx had raided many a time. They had drawings that started to move as she started to speak.

"Humans can be so weak and foolish. They go to war over simple things and they die a death worth nothing. We have watched them make the same mistakes ever since the beginning of time. We can only step in and twist and fix things every so often. So I called everyone together because I could not watch people die like this anymore. Days past and we had finally come up with a solution. We would award the royal humans some of our power."

"I am not a royal. So why do I have them?" Jinx said wildly trying to take in the tale.

"There are many types of worthy people no matter _who _they are. Royalty can mean many things. It is just the way of human beings to put others on a pedestal and worship them." She said regally.

Jinx was spacing out animatedly. Isis thought about stopping her earlier but she saw the Jewel across the room and thought she ought to bring that topic up.

"Calm down my dear." She said stern enough to shut the stubborn girl up. "I believe we have some more important issues to discuss." Isis spoke diplomatically.

"Do you have any idea what that jewel is used for?" she asked not expecting a reply from the unknowing girl.

Jinx looked over at the jewel still on the waited for this mysterious woman to tell her. She seemed to know everything anyway.

"The Jewel of the Nile has a very specific purpose. It is meant to bind a woman to a man for any reason evil or not." She said slyly.

"The one who has the other part you can never part from now i'm afraid." Isis said. " I hope you didn't have a beau."

Jinx heart and mind raced. 'Being bound to another person!' "This can't be happening to me!" she said.

"Jinx you ought to return it to the throne."

Jinx knew this was something she had to do. But couldn't help wonder why. The throne had _plenty _of jewels.

Jinx was feeling drowsy. She picked up the jewel and sat on the ground.

" I know what your thinking my dear. All your answers to your questions will come in time."

_Maybe I can trust her, just this once. _Jinx thought.

Jinx was slowly falling asleep. Her head was nodding. When her body finally fell limp her head landed in the lap of Isis whom watched over her as she cradled the jewel.

* * *

"JINX! JINX! JINX!" the obnoxious Billy yelled in Jinx's ear.

Jinx was furious.

She woke up on the ground. She had fallen asleep directly after her raid last night. She had stolen a little bread and fish from the marketplace.

"Billy yell at me one more time and your dead!" Jinx seethed. Billy was always so dense and agravating!

"Man you sure are grumpy today." Billy said as he backed away.

"I told you not to wake her up." said See-More knowingly. See-More was a kid that knew the ways of the streets. With a phrase he had street smarts.

" So how was that grunge-munching raid last night?" Gizmo butted in. Gizmo was a boy that was very,very smart. He had got them out of many sticky situations.

"Oh just fine! No thanks to you guys!" she said as she turned away.

"Hey we help!" Billy said in his usual uneducated drawl.

Jinx shot a glare that made every one of them uneasy, "Without me you all would be history by now."

"Okay, Okay. Lets let this subject slide." See-More said trying to lighten things up.

Billy noticed how worn out and fatigued Jinx looked.

"Man Jinx you look awf-!" she sent a hex his way before he could finish.

"Yeah that's probably cause I had to stay up **all **night completing a mission!" said the pink haired girl. "And.." Jinx started.

They all were eager to know the rest of their leaders sentence and stared with question marks over their heads.

"And what." See-More tried to get her to finish.

"And just a weird dream." Jinx said wondering if it was _just_ that.

" I think we have our new target guys." Gizmo said.

"What is it?" she said as she walked up to the him and the others followed.

"The Amulet of The Gods." See-More said.

"How much is this thing worth in the markets? It better be worth my time after last night!" Jinx barked.

"Probably enough to feed us for the rest of our lives." Gizmo said mischievously.

"Where'd you find out about this thing anyway?" Jinx said.

"A curio shopkeeper!" The boys all said at once as they smiled.

"Right. And we are supposed to believe someone like that?" Jinx said cynically.

They just grinned. "Oh well this should be interesting anyway." Jinx said.

AN ok KF will be in the next chapter yay :D hope you guys like it! plz review :3


End file.
